User blog:Hushuzu/TOK
They would tell you these stories when you were younger...ones about a secluded, enthralling group of felines—-from the smallest lynx to the largest tiger—-all of which have came together in harmony. It was an impractical type of belief you still had in your heart, one telling you that it was real. You had not ever found this place before. Was it worth it to even try? “C’mon Meraki, hurry up!” A voice distantly called. It was young, fresh—-excited. “You’re going to make us miss the sunrise!” Bemused, you made your way towards the sound in effort to interact with someone. For what seemed like moons, you have been traveling, searching for this utopian place. A sharp stab in your heart made it seem like you were doing something correct. Moments later, two cats stumbled in front of you. One was a lynx, while the other, a caracal. The latter was slightly larger, but the lynx was the one to speak: “Whoa...They’re fat!” The two then burst into fits of childish laughter. They were just picking fun, but something inside you said otherwise. Your bottom lip tugged back, a low growl pushing out of your throat. “What did you say? You foolish, little-“ An adult roar caused you to hush, but you weren’t done dealing with the two young ones. You didn’t have to, though, a body blocked you from even seeing them. To look into his hardened ember eyes, it was revealed that he must have been their...father? That wouldn’t make sense, he was much too different. “Who are you, newcomer?” He was not a scary figure at all, but keeping a composed voice rattled your bones. A dove flew from one branch to another behind him. You felt confident that this was Visku, now, the bird a major hint...but it wasn’t enough to fully believe. “Answer me.” “I bring no harm,” you announce truthfully, diverting the question. “Where am I?” “Follow us,” the cougar replied, dipping his head, “And we’ll show you.” ___________ Ranks Each rank is determined by a feline’s specific rank. There are a total of two divisions: a big division (lions, tigers, leopards, and jaguars), and a small cat division (cheetahs, lynx, bobcats, cougars, caracals, servals, and ocelots). » Chieftains *Chieftains are the leaders of the Tribe of Kettir. They are honored and respected for their work, leading tribemates to the best of their abilities. In total, there are two Chieftains, one from each division (large and small cats). Chieftains are forbidden to be mates, as they are the most powerful influence over the entire tribe, setting examples to uphold the standards of Itean. » Seer *There is only one Seer in the tribe. Their connection with the Itean is the strongest, bringing spiritual messages from above to the Chieftains. They are highly respected. Any feline may earn this rank. » Shaman *Like the Seer, there is only one feline who can take the title of this rank. They are the medic of the tribe, and follow the tribal beliefs. Herbal knowledge is mandatory. Servals or caracals are the only cats who can uphold this practice. » Shaman’s Apprentice *There are two apprentices under the Shaman rank. Their objective is to obtain plentiful knowledge of their mentor, as well as participating in practices of spiritual beliefs. Servals or caracals only. » Warriors *Although this rank is self-explanatory, an unlimited of warriors are accepted into the tribe. They can vary from being mentors to novices to strengthening the tribe to take down unknown opponents. Lions, tigers, leopards, and jaguars are the only types of cat situated for this rank. » Hunters *Another self-explanatory rank, there are also an unlimited number cats that make up this rank. Hunters provide the bulk of the prey for the tribe. lynx, bobcats, cougars, and cheetahs only. » Fishers *Like Hunters, Fishers are unlimited provide for the tribe. Instead of hunting for prey that dwells on land, they search for water prey (such as amphibians and fish). There is an unlimited number of cats who can uphold this position. Ocelots, bobcats, and leopards make up this rank. » Novices *Slightly older than Juveniles, Novices are the apprentices of the upper ranks. There are three paths a novice can take: Warrior, Hunter, or Fisher, depending on their size and weight. Any feline can be this rank, and it is unlimited in number. » Juveniles *The youngest rank of the tribe, there is an unlimited number of Juveniles. There is no role for these young ones, as they should have fun and enlighten their tribemates. Any feline is allowed. » Caregivers Caregivers, as the name suggests, assist in watching over Juveniles and assisting the Elders. They have a loving heart and are dedicated to benevolence and altruism. Most of the time, they put others before themselves. Only five of any cat and any sex are permitted this position. » Elders *These felines are either of old age or are injured; both have served the tribe and should be respected accordingly. There is an unlimited amount of Elders, with any cat allowed. ___________ Locations Each location depends on the characteristic of the feline. Since there five spirits, the foreign land of Vizku is separated into five separate areas, each possessing its own qualities. Rank does not affect the location of the cat, but generally, each branch is self-explanatory, leading a group of similar-ranked felines to one area. » Croí *Land of Heart and Healing » Gaol *Land of Love and Affection » Neart *Land of Strength and Protection » Miann *Land of Wisdom and Guidance » Dìon *Land of Leadership and Desire ___________ Religion There are five different animal spirits found in the religion of Itean. Each one symbolizes a core characteristic of a feline and guides them to their destiny. Prophecies, guidance, and luck may be a result of encountering one of these sacred omens. » Falcon *The Falcon represents leadership and victory, as well as patience. It is the most observant spirit of the five, knowing when to take action and when to be a guide to those in need. This figure is the most rare of them all, only truly connecting with a small amount of felines. » Crane *The Crane represents clarity and longevity. In some cases, it could also represent calmness. This spirit is the most majestic of the five. The figure demonstrates tolerance and focus. » Eagle *The Eagle is the most powerful and the most common out of the five spirits. The spirit bares strength and loyalty, and most of all, integrity. The Eagle is a protector and soldier; they are ones who laugh in the face of danger. » Owl *The Owl is the wisest of the spirits. They are swift and intelligent, often giving long-lasting advice to those who are seeking assistance. Their qualities may be overlooked, but The Owl shows the most intuition of all beings. » Dove *The Dove is natural caring and kind-hearted when compared to the other species. The figure is kind and gentle, often strengthening emotions that may found within them. They portray peacefulness, but also self-sacrifice. They are the most loving of the five. TRIBE OF KETTIR Category:Blog posts